Data transfers often include encoding of a data set to be transferred to yield an encoded data set, and subsequent decoding of the encoded data set to recover the original data set. The encoding typically includes the addition of information that are designed to aid in recovering data transferred via a potentially lossy medium. In some cases, the encoding and decoding fails to provide sufficient aid in recovering a transferred data set and/or wastes bandwidth by adding too much information to aid in the recovery.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.